


third (time) does the trick

by imaginejolls



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: Xander McClure lives in Bristol Cove, mermaid capital of the world. Mermaids are real. Xander thinks nothing can surprise him after this. (He is, of course, very wrong.)





	third (time) does the trick

Xander McClure lives in Bristol Cove, mermaid capital of the world. Mermaids are real. Xander thinks nothing can surprise him after this. (He is, of course, very wrong.) 

It’s an afternoon like any other. The sun glimmers on the ocean waves and the wind skitters down the streets like a reckless child. Calvin slides into a seat with a huff of air. His fingers dance across the bar with a restlessness of his own as he nods to Xander, who hands him a beer. Calvin offers him a warm-eyed smile. 

Work is slow because it’s not late enough for people to be off work, so they talk. Xander wipes the bar for no other reason than to keep busy.

“You ever thought about having a threesome?” Calvin asks, casual as ever. 

It knocks a startled chuckle out of Xander. His eyebrows move animatedly as he thinks about the answer. “Sure, sometimes. Don’t we all?”

Calvin gives him an odd look. Odd in a way that Xander has no idea what it means. 

“I’d like to. You know, have one with Janine,” he says at last, like people normally do at 4:30 in the afternoon. 

“Oh yeah?” Xander says with a laugh. “And who’d be the third person? I mean, who would be stupid enough to say yes to you?” 

He’s teasing Calvin with a big grin on his lips. It freezes in place, a twisted grimace stuck on Xander’s face as the realization of the meaning of Calvin’s look - this entire conversation, really - dawns on him.

“Wha- Me? How… What?!” Xander stutters out in sync with the jumps of his eyebrows.

Calvin takes a swig of the beer, lets his fingers drum on the neck of the bottle. “I dunno, it just made sense to me. You’ve already slept with Janine, I’ve seen you naked more times than I can count… Ideal solution.” 

Xander blinks. “Right.” 

“Hey, it’s not like I’ve actually asked you to do it!” Calvin says with his hands up in a half-shrug gesture. “But you can think about it.” 

“Sure,” Xander says with every intention to forget this conversation ever happened.

Xander thinks about it a few days later when he lies wide awake at night. Is having a threesome something he would be into? He’s heard the two of them fuck countless times, unwillingly so. Would he like to watch? He tries to picture it; Janine’s familiar body and Calvin’s presence. Calvin’s head disappearing between Janine’s thighs, his mouth eager on her cunt… 

He hasn’t thought about touching other men since that time in high school when he mutually masturbated with Derek. (Multiple times.) Xander thinks about Calvin’s body, lean and strong and warm under his hands. Would he be into fucking his friend? 

When he glances down, Xander realizes that he’s sporting a semi. Well, that settles it.

They get a little drunk. They’ve agreed on it when they were discussing how tonight would go and all parties were in favour of sex under the influence. Of course, if anyone changes their mind, they can stop whenever, no questions asked. Weirdly, that makes Xander feels very mature. Planning an evening ahead with clear boundaries. It’s weird, right?

Anyway, he’s a little tipsy, his cheeks are warm, and Calvin is kissing him. It’s about as awkward as Xander imagined. He smiles against Calvin’s lips and kisses him back. It’s less rough than Xander would have thought. Their mouths slide together wildly, pushing and pulling on each other. Xander moves his hands to Calvin’s hip and neck, and _there_. Not so complicated after all. He’s kissing his best friend and it feels really good.

Janine watches them, an empty glass in her hand. She remembers to set it down on a table before she inches in closer.

“Enjoying the show?” Xander asks in a very Xander fashion. That is with a dumb smile and a lot of eyebrow waggling. 

Janine swats his arm but nods. “Didn’t expect how much I would be, actually.” 

Everything gets a little faster then. 

There’s too many hands pulling on a single article of clothing, two hungry mouths to be kissed, two bodies to be touched. The three of them stumble over to the bed. It takes a while to arrange all of their limbs in a way that nobody is accidentally kneeling on anyone. Or that Calvin’s knee isn’t jammed into Xander’s stomach (ouch). Xander watches Calvin and Janine kiss. He isn’t sure what to do with his hands, so he puts them on Janine. It feels safer, for now. He knows what he’s doing there. 

Xander presses his mouth on Janine’s ribcage and drags it down down down until he’s nuzzling his face into the apex of her thigh. Janine moves her leg up and out, so that he can fit into the space between her thigh and Calvin’s. They’re pressed together knee to shoulder, mouths connected. Xander moves forward. He lets his stubble drag across Calvin’s skin, hears a little “oh” but no complaints. That’s good. 

Janine keeps minimal pubic hair. Xander noses along her labia majora before he holds her open with his fingers and licks into her. Janine lets out a noise on the exhale, a keening little moan. He hums against her clit, pleased. Her hips buck upwards and Xander can’t help but smile. Yeah, he knows what he’s doing.

Xander eats Janine out earnestly. He puts his shoulders into it and his hips press into the mattress with each forward wave. He’s aware of Calvin right next to him, the warmth of his body almost sticky against Xander’s skin. Xander likes it. He thought it might be too crowded, but no. It’s… it’s thrilling. 

There’s a hand in his hair and it’s not Janine’s. Xander’s eyes are closed, his entire being focused on what he’s doing, but he can tell. Calvin’s hand slips through his hair and then it’s cradling his nape. His touch is firm, a solid point of contact that keeps Xander present in the room. Xander doubles his efforts. Soon enough, Janine comes against his mouth with a strangled cry.

Xander kisses all over her left thigh, wiping his mouth in the process. He hears Calvin’s faint murmur of “I’ve got you” and “I love you.” Suddenly, he feels like he’s intruding. He starts to move away but he’s stopped by Janine’s hand on his cheek. 

“Hey,” she says softly. “Had enough?” 

His cheek moves against her fingers with a nod. 

“Yeah.” Enough adventure for one night, he thinks.

“I could…” Janine offers with a motion to her lips. 

“Maybe next time,” Xander says with a wink. 

Janine and Calvin share a look. It seems that they come to the conclusion that yes, there will probably be a next time.

“Okay,” Calvin says then. “You’re gonna get home alright?” 

Xander nods in the affirmative. He gets off the bed and starts picking up his scattered clothing.

“You’re not even going to kiss me goodnight?” Calvin asks, with mouth and eyes both smiling. 

So Xander kisses them both goodnight, a dumb grin stuck to his mouth. It holds on to him all the way home. What is he, a smitten teenager? Still. Not at all a terrible night.

The second time around is easier. There’s less alcohol involved and the room isn’t buzzing with nervous energy like it did the first time. No, they’re more relaxed, more willing. Calvin’s mouth is hot on Xander’s own and Janine’s body is soft in his hands. 

Calvin eats Janine out, eager and messy with it. Janine’s pale thighs bracket his head tightly but her hands are reaching out for Xander. She pulls on his hand until his fingers are on her lips. She opens her mouth for him and _oh_. Okay. 

Janine does incredible things with her mouth. Xander’s hips stutter when he comes, half-curse spilling from his lips while he’s spilling down Janine’s throat. She smiles at him and tugs him down to kiss her. He can taste himself on her tongue. He doesn’t hate it. (He ends up watching Janine ride Calvin. It’s not as awkward as he imagined - the watching part, not the fucking.)

Xander spends the night this time. He sleeps on the couch, but it counts, anyway.

The third time it feels like he’s finally getting a proper hang of it. The uncertain fumbling is gone and no one has accidentally kicked him in the ribs; Xander considers this successful. Being surrounded by two bodies feels familiar by now. His hands travel back and forth between them, unfaltering. It feels like the right time to take the step he hasn’t yet. 

“Cal,” Xander says against Calvin’s mouth. 

“Yeah?”

Calvin’s hand is on his cheek, thumb stroking back and forth across the cheekbone.

“I wanna…” Xander stops to take a breath, gather up his courage. “Can I blow you?” 

Calvin looks positively star-struck. “I thought you’d never ask.”

So Calvin settles on his back and Janine straddles his face while Xander makes himself comfortable in between Calvin’s thighs. He takes a moment to nuzzle his face against Calvin’s skin. Xander scatters kisses all over his hips and thighs. He avoids Calvin’s dick, drags it out. He feels Calvin’s muscles flex, feels his hips pressing upwards, trying to chase his mouth. Finally, Xander kisses the head of Calvin’s dick. He can tell that he’s trying hard to stay still. 

Xander’s lips wrap around Calvin’s dick and his eyes fall closed. He can hear Janine’s little noises of pleasure, can feel Calvin’s hands inching closer and closer until they rest in his hair. He relaxes and takes Calvin as deep as he can. He lets his tongue curl around his shaft, experiment with what works and what doesn’t. Xander is taking a lot of inspiration from what he likes when he gets head. That approach seems to be working well. 

Calvin’s hands are gentle in his hair. He sifts through Xander’s curls with soothing motions but that’s all he does. He only pulls on his hair once, to get his attention. When Xander looks up he notices that Janine is no longer sitting on Calvin’s face. Instead she’s curled up by his side. 

“I don’t wanna…” Calvin starts, inhales. “Not yet.” 

Xander releases his cock from the warmth of his mouth with a wet sound. “Okay.” 

“Come here,” Janine says.

He nestles in between their bodies, lets them kiss him and kisses them back. He’s hard, and his arousal won’t let him drown out its presence. Xander makes a desperate noise in the back of his throat, one he would be ashamed of making if it wasn’t Calvin and Janine hearing it. He trusts them. 

“Do you want to?” asks Janine, her legs moving apart, inviting him in. Calvin is already handing him a condom. 

Xander nods, stubble dragging over Janine’s shoulder with the motion. He lets Calvin roll the condom on his dick. He gives Calvin a cheeky grin. Calvin kisses it right off his lips. And then he’s sliding inside the velvety warmth of Janine’s cunt and holy shit. It feels so good. Xander didn’t even realize how worked up he is. 

Xander hides his face in the crook of Janine’s neck. He tries (and fails) to avoid getting a mouthful of hair in the process. Calvin laughs as Xander takes out blonde strands out of his mouth. Dick. 

He doesn’t last long. He is a little embarrassed about that, his cheeks burning with it. Janine showers him with kisses, murmuring assurances. When he glances over to Calvin, he sees streaks of white all over his stomach. Calvin gives him a grin. 

Xander lets himself be cuddled and petted for a while. It feels really good, this closeness. He’s not sure if he’d be able to feel like this if it was anyone else but the two of them. When he feels himself getting too comfortable in their bed, he starts to get up. There’s a used condom to be dealt with, and where the fuck did his other sock go?

“Where you going?” Janine asks. 

“I thought I’d crash on the couch again,” Xander says with a shrug. 

He sees her smile and roll her eyes a little. “Don’t be silly. Get in here.” 

Xander looks at Calvin who just pats the mattress next to him. 

“Alright, you’ve convinced me. Just don’t get too clingy!” 

Between the banter, the close bond he has with Calvin and the rekindling relationship with Janine, it somehow feels… right. This, spending time with the two of them. He’s starting to understand Ben and Maddie and Ryn a little. But only a little. He still probably wouldn’t fuck a mermaid.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the last time i write M/M smut in any capacity ever. enjoy! 
> 
> all mistakes are my own. feel free to point them out below, i'd appreciate it


End file.
